Who Knew
by 436456
Summary: Clarrissa Black is a strong smart sixteen year old girl,and the person who annoys her most in life is Charlie Weasly.That all changes when her life gets harder SOME SWEARING
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Harry Potter Characters I only own The ones you don't recognize**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express was billowing steam as I walked unto platform 9 ¾ and I couldn't help but smile I was finally going to the one place I considered home I was watching family's say good bye to each other then I felt longing for the feeling of family. You see my mother Grace Potter was killed by He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named when I was eight the same night her cosin James was and his wife Lily, and my father is the notorious killer Sirius Black, I've never felt like I was part of a family since then . She and her younger sister where staying with their Aunt Narrissa and least too say they did not treat them well they where half bloods and scum according to her Uncle and for that we barely got to eat. Tears threaten to fall no I can't I've held it together for this long I can keep holding it in now.<p>

I thought to myself then I heard a loud scream "Clarrissa!" I turned around and was almost immediately bombarded by dark brown hair "Alix" I said happily. When she let go I smiled she was short for a sixteen year old standing only at 4'9, but with long dark hair that framed her heart shaped faced perfectly and brown eyes and her tanned skin she was a heart breaker. "Let's go get a compartment before there all taken." I said she agreed. When we finally found a compartment it had a lot of boys that where all in my year."Umm can we sit here?" I asked apparently not loud enough for them to hear so I tried again."Excuse me can we sit here?" I said a little louder they did not hear me once again. Then all of the sudden I heard Alix from beside me yell.

"Oi can we sit here?" With this all the boys looked up and I immediately wanted to look for another seat or maybe sit on the ground but I knew the prefects would not allow it. The reason you might wonder is Charlie Weasley , the boy has been stalking me since our first year at Hogwarts and we are now entering our sixth."Well of course you may but you might have to sit on my lap Clarrissa." Charlie said and smiled smugly." I would Charles but I know that Alixandra here fancy's you and would love the chance to sit on your lap."I answered and I was not exactly lying either Alix did fancy on him. Alix looked at me as if she was about to kill me I smiled at her sweetly "Well I guess we'll go find a seat elsewhere then." I heard Charlie yell behind me."Offer still stands." I just rolled my eyes and we made our way down the corridor

We were sitting with Nymphadora Tonks a Hufflepuff and a metamorphmagus who prefers to be known as Tonks , and Hilary Smith a Ravenclaw muggle born and really smart more than book smart she is also street smart then some other people that I did not know. I was talking to Tonks about who our teacher's where this year. Then I heard a knock on the door I turned around and it was Charlie Weasley. "Time to get your robes on." He said with a smile on his face and he stood there for a while."Umm can you let us change please?" I asked."Yes go ahead and pretend I'm not even here."he said."You prat!" Tonks exclaimed and her hair changed from bubble gum pink to fire red in the matter of seconds. As soon as he saw this he left us alone to Tonks turned to me "That boy is in bloody love with you Rissa." I hate it when she calls me that."No he is not he's been stalking me since year one." I was cut off "Why is that?" I thought about it for a secound why is it he does it to me then I looked over at Alix's face and I knew I should not think about if he did or did not like me because I knew that she liked him case closed.

* * *

><p><strong>My First fanfiction so be nice and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any Harry Potter Characters I only own The ones you don't recognize**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlies POV <strong>

I was talking to Ben Mellone about quidditch when suddenly I heard someone yell."Oi can we sit here?" I knew that voice I looked up and saw two girls who where in my year Alixandra Godric and Clarrissa Black. Alix was short and stick like with brown hair with brown eyes and tanned skin most guys fancied her, while Clarrissa had her hair up all the time I guess its understandable seeing as she's the Ravenclaw quidditch captain she had blue eye's wavy blond hair. I fell in love with this girl back when we where twelve and lets just say I'm a little over protective of her.I looked at the guys in the compartment smirked then looked at the girls."Of course you may but you may have to sit on my lap Clarrissa." I said smugly as I attended too I was not like this with any other girl Fred and Gearge said she brought out the best of me she replied just as smugly."I would Charles but you see Alixandra here fancy's you and would love the chance to sit on your lap." Alix's faced turned red while Clarrissa gave her a sweet smile. I just sat there grinning like a idiot my god I love this girl was my only thought breaking through that thought was the girl I loved. "Well I guess we'll go else where then." She said the only thing that I said was."Offer still stands." Ben just stared at me with a knowing smile. I checked my watched and noticed that I had prefect duties

I met my fellow prefect Shelly Summers she also fancied me wich made duty a little awkward at times especially when she got protective over me like she owned me or something. Anyway we were walking down the corridor where Slytherin's sat and I over heard a conversatin between Nathin Avery and Mavric Godric Alixandra's twin Nathin was the first one I heard."This year will be the year I get her Mav just watch." Then Mavric started to speak."Well if she does not like you than how are you going to get her,Black is stubborn you know." "I know how stubborn she is."Nathin snapped. "I also learned a love potion that is strong enough for even the most stubborn personalitiy's."I could almost the grin in his face after that I knocked on the compartment door and put on a fake smile and acted as though I did not hear anything that they said."Can I help you Weasly?"Nathin said harshly. I then resited the tempation too say something very rude and said."Well Avery its time to put your robes on."I manged to say while resisting the urge to curse one of them,after they heard that they just turned their heads and I took that as a sign to leave.

That was okay I only had one thing on my mind anyway I needed to find Clarrissa,but as soon as I ran by Shelly I heard her abnormbally high pitched voice."Charlie where are you going CHRALIE YOUR MISSING MOST OF THE COMPARTMENTS!" When I finally heard her voice "Well I know that Dumbledore will still be head master."Then I heard Tonks voice."Well if thats the only smarts you needed to get sorted into Ravenclaw I'm surprised I did'nt get sorted into your house my dear cousin."I then knocked on the compartment door and all of the sudden all eyes in the compartment where on me they where all waiting for me to say something when I finally did all I said was."Time to get your robes on." I then looked at Clarrissa and love,fury,saddeness and protectiveness swelled up in my body and I could not move from the spot I was in. I stood there for what felt like forever but I knew that it was only a few seconds I think heard Clarrissa's confident calming voice."Umm do you mind?"I then for once thought of something witty to say."Not not at all just pretend I'm not here." I saw Tonks hair turn fire red from her normal bubblegum pink and I knew I had to get out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm not sure if I should do both Charlies and Clarrissa's POV so can you tell me what you think My First fanfiction so be nice and review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters I only own the characters you don't recognize.

Clarrissa POV

Dark figures where surrounding me I wanted to scream but when I tried no sound came out, the figures started to come closer, and closer until. I felt Alix shaking me "We're here! Hey wake up we're here." I heard her I felt her shaking me but I had no control over my body I couldn't wake up. Then suddenly I heard Tonks voice. "Dear cousin please wake up. You are home cousin your home. WAKE UP. "She yelled I finally opened my eyes and I saw two pairs of eyes one brown and one well ever changing I then said sarcastically "Oi what can a girl do to get some personal space around here? "After that Tonks exclaimed. "She's back now hurry up its time to go catch the carriages." With that my heart jumped I suddenly remembered why I was on the train I was going to school. I felt a smile come onto my face and excitement in the pit of my stomach; I had that feeling until I saw a certain red headed prefect standing waiting for the carriages as well. I sighed with frustration and Alix screeched with excitement Tonks rolled her eyes. Alix was about to make her way down to Charlie but her view was blocked by her twin Nathin a huge Slytherin that look almost exactly like Alix except he was male and fancied me and his sidekick Maverick who has short and skinny and not at all threatening." Well hello dear brother." Alix snarled with obvious hatred towards her brother. "Don't worry I'm not going to bug you for long .Alix may I speak with you in private?" He said with calm cool voice that annoyed the hell out of me, just as I was about to tell to get the bloody hell away from me, Charlie interrupted "There's a carriage waiting girls if you'd like." He smiled towards me. "Well thank you Charlie." Alix smiled flirtingly Tonks and I rolled our eyes in unison ."Yes thank you come on lets go girls." Nathin snarled and grabbed my arm, then all hell broke loose Alix and Tonks where screaming Charlie was threatening to hit Nathin it was to much "Everyone stop." I screamed suddenly everyone did Charlie's fist was inches away from Nathins face Tonks and Alix where trying to hold him back and Maverick was know where to be found. "Come on Tonks and Alix lets go." As I walked by Charlie I mouthed "thank you" as we walked away onto the carriage.

Sorry it took so long for me to update I moved and started at a new school so it's been hectic.


End file.
